The Things We Do For Lost Love
by Lauraz95
Summary: **Sequel to The Things We Do For Love** Following the tragedy of Thanos' snap, the survivors are left with little hope. But a surprise visitor to the Avengers Compound, and a chance to make everything right, could finally be the spark everyone is yearning for...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

** I want to take this moment to thank all who are giving this sequel a chance I hope those of you who read the 1st story enjoy this as much as you did the original**

**North of Prague- 2016**

Bucky watched her closely as Furia slept soundly beside him. Back in Berlin, he'd stolen a car once they were far enough away from the incident.

Furia had been quick to mention she needed to tag along. Having vibed the guy who had tried to kill him, Furia discovered he was part of a group known as Project Phoenix; assigned to destroy all of HYDRA'S most dangerous operatives to wipe out SHIELD'S shady past.

Bucky would have protested, but he knew her ability to read minds would help him find those involved in Project Phoenix and if they were as covert as the guy Furia had saved him from, he needed to get ahead of their game.

They hadn't even gone five minutes before she talked about how nice it was to be on the run with someone else.

"Let me guess." Bucky started out. "Your abilities are what they want?" He'd asked her.

She'd given him a curt nod before biting her lip as she glanced him over. He could tell she was checking him out and something about her expression made him feel like he was back in the 1940's… Before his life had gotten super complicated. Still it confused him. Most people avoided him. Like something primal inside warned them of the dangers he posed. And yet, she just stared at him with adoration.

He shook his head as they'd driven down the road, determined to have Furia explain herself further. "Look, I'm grateful you saved my life back there. Honestly, once I find those involved in this Project Phoenix, it's better if you go your separate way. Danger isn't going to stop today, tomorrow, or even next year for me. It's a full time job. And I'm not about to put your life at risk."

"James." She started out. Her voice was soft and something about the way she'd said it sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. "You don't get it do you? Being on the run is all I know. There are still those out there curious about my abilities and what they mean for this world. My father died protecting me from people who wanted to use me for their own means. I literally have no idea what it's like to stay in one place for more than a few months. I've been afraid to trust and I've forgotten what it feels like to have a friend. But in my vibes of you, I've seen us become great friends that trust one another completely. And maybe you weren't looking for that, but you could at least admit having me help you find Project Phoenix isn't going to kill you.

Bucky glanced her way as she fiddled with her hair. Chuckling, Furia spoke. "And if you really think about it, you and I aren't all that different" A small grin appeared on her face before she raised a finger as if to make a point. "Aside from the whole you're an ex mind-controlled assassin and I'm not. But that's a relatively minor difference."

Bucky grinned as a small snicker escaped his lips.. It was the first time anyone had made him laugh in a long time, and as he turned to see her smile he wondered if he'd ever seen anything so beautiful. That face was Christmas morning and a day at the beach all in one. Bucky felt his heart suddenly quicken its pace and with a tiny chuckle, Furia pointed at the road.

"Eyes ahead, James Barnes. You'll have plenty of time to admire my smile over the years."

Bucky laughed as he jerked his head back on the road. He couldn't deny it. He' been lookin'. But something told him she didn't mind.

After a short while Furia had told Bucky she was desperate for a nap and when she'd finally fallen asleep, that was the moment he kept stealing glances her way. Her long lashes reached the top of her cheeks and her breathing had changed, drawing his attention. They were gentle and deep. She seemed completely relaxed and the idea that someone was putting their trust in him, confused him. Trust. Bucky hardly trusted himself and here she was completely vulnerable.

In that moment, Bucky realized that despite his fears of who he was or what he might become, this complete stranger had faith in him. She trusted what she knew was to come. Maybe he wasn't fully convinced he would allow himself to have a friend. Maybe after years of losing himself to The Winter Soldier Bucky wasn't even sure he knew how to be one. But regardless of his own feelings, he'd be damn sure to keep glancing her way. Because if Furia was going to leave herself susceptible to danger, including from himself, Bucky would at least try to keep her safe….

**Prague- Two weeks later**

Furia breathed in the brisk morning air as she gently jogged the sidewalks of Old Town Square. The sun, which was slowly beginning to rise, seemed to cast a glow upon the historic buildings as she admired the gothic and baroque architecture.

Furia had a single earbud in her left ear as "Skydive by Jason Reeves" began to play. The music was relaxing and fit the scenery around her.

She'd already been jogging for forty minutes and as Furia began to slow down, she raised her arms above her head, closing her eyes while drawing in a deep and steady breath. There was something truly peaceful about a jog at the break of dawn, in a place of such historical beauty. Furia smiled, taking in the splendor.

"It's beautiful here." Bucky said behind her. She'd jolted at his sudden presence. He was insanely good at approaching her without the slightest noise. Turning to face him, Furia narrowed her eyes. "Thanks for scaring the shit out of me."

Having gotten distracted by the beauty of the city, she hadn't been paying attention to the minds around her. And by the look on his face, Bucky had been testing her.

Bucky took a bite of his breakfast as he continued to stare at her with a displeased expression. If Project Phoenix was as dangerous as he assumed they were than neither of them had the luxury of letting their guard down. And she would have noticed his disappointment if it hadn't been for the delicious looking rye bread and jam he was consuming.

"Where'd you get that?" She asked as her stomach began to growl. "I want a delicious czhech breakfast, too."

"What you need is to not let your guard down. You rely too much on your abilities and it's time you learn how to fight like me" Bucky stated firmly.

"Okay, I hear you." Furia started out, knowing that learning hand to hand combat like his could only benefit her. "But I want breakfast first."

Bucky smirked. He ran a hand through his hair, as his eyes stared into hers. A moment ago he'd been perturbed that he was able to approach her so easily. That she'd gotten distracted and could have gotten hurt. It was the first time he'd tested her skill for awareness and she'd failed. Maybe he was investing himself too much in someone he hardly knew, but he couldn't help it. The more Bucky was with her, the more he wanted to ensure Furia's safety. And despite how upset he'd been, she took it away with her quirky obsession with food.

"Fine. Food then some ass kicking." Bucky said with a grin.

* * *

"Before anything else. Let's make sure you master a solid punch" Bucky said as he moved beside Furia.

After a hearty breakfast, the two had gone back to their studio apartment in the district of Holesovice. It wasn't the best neighborhood but the place had been clean and with plenty of tourists in the area, it was easy to get lost in the crowd.

As the two stood in the middle of their place, Bucky bent his knees and kept his back straight. "You can't just throw your arm forward. The best punch utilizes the entire body."

Furia raised a hand to stop him. "Hold up there, Mr. Miyagi. My father taught me some basic defense moves, so I'm not as hopeless as you're making me out to be."

Bucky raised a confused brow. "Am I supposed to know who that is?"

Furia sighed, rubbing her forehead. "We clearly need a movie night."

Shaking his hand, as if to throw their current conversation aside, Bucky spoke. "Whatever. But seriously, if ya' think you got it. Then let's see these basic defense moves"

"Fine by me." She replied.

Bucky moved to stand behind her; their bodies a mere inch apart. Her long hair was fastened in a braid and with her racerback tank top, he was able to see one of the markings on her shoulder blade. It curved in a snake-like motion as his eyes gently followed the pattern before disappearing under her shirt. There were times when Bucky couldn't keep himself from admiring her beauty and as Furia looked over her shoulder with a mischievous grin, he knew she'd read his thoughts.

"I could show you the rest later if ya' like." She said flirtatiously.

Bucky sighed. He'd been avoiding her not so subtle advances since they'd arrived in Prague. Amd considering how insanely gorgeous she was, it hadn't been easy. But not even his attraction for her changed his mind completely.

When Furia had mentioned she'd seen them as friends, that future alone was difficult to imagine. He wasn't sure it was worth the risk. But allowing himself to fall for her, was six levels of stupid and crazy. Love was dangerous and for a guy who was trying to figure out his own mind, Bucky couldn't handle love. He was also certain he didn't deserve it.

"Let's just concentrate on the moves." Bucky said.

Furia shrugged. "If you say so."

"Alright, focus." Bucky said, sternly. "I want you to get away from me."

Furia nodded in response just as Bucky suddenly yanked her toward him. His right arm was around her neck while his left gripped her waist. She instinctively flinched and wiggled before remembering everything her father had taught her. Quickly bending her knees, She raised her hands, turning her body sideways, before sweeping her left over and behind his, sending them both down to the ground.

Furia smiled, thinking they would have stood up and tried something new, but was surprised to find Bucky grabbing for her leg. He grasped her calf firmly near his elbow crease and with impossible speed, his legs wrapped around near her thigh. Twisting her leg at the ankle, the further Bucky lay down the more pain Furia was on. She winced from the pain and jolted back and forth but movement only seemed to tighten his hold.

Knowing this hold was beyond her skill set to escape, Furia raised her hand and blasted cold toward Bucky's face. He let go with a deep breath as she raced to stand; her hands covered in ice defensively.

"Seriously? What the hell, Barnes? That shit hurt!" She punched his chest hard but Bucky didn't even flinch.

Giving her a stern look, Bucky spoke. "I'm sorry, Furia. But you've spent a lot of time relying on your vibes to get away. And I'm glad they've kept you safe but I just want to know if they ever figured out a way to suppress your abilities, you'd still have a fighting chance."

Furia stayed quiet. She'd heard those words before. She'd seen them. He was a tough teacher and she'd witnessed that too. But all his passion and need to push her would also keep her alive, and she'd seen that too. She couldn't back down. Even if her ankle already hurt like hell. Because if there was one thing she knew Bucky thought was hella sexy, it was her determination. And she was going to show him just how determined she could be.

Giving him a curt nod, she moved forward. Okay. Show me how to get out of that."

* * *

**Three Days Later**

_"I found him." The young man said, taking a seat on the park bench. His blonde hair was kept short and his hazel eyes never once glanced toward the man to his right. His weapon was hidden inside his leather jacket; loaded and ready to fire at a moments notice._

_The man beside him was quiet, taking a final puff of his lit cigarette. He was tall and thin with silver hair and chocolate eyes. "Good." He said, before rising to his feet. "I want him found and killed on sight. He knows too much."_

Furia drew in a breath as she quickly sat up in her bed. Bucky, who had been sleeping on the couch, was already awake. He observed her curiously before she stood and made her way to him. Her spandex shorts hugged her thighs and the thin fabric of her tank top had him swallowing. She wasn't as thin as many girls aspired to be these days and Bucky thoroughly enjoyed every one of her curves. Furia was much too pretty for her own good and it often drove Bucky bonkers.

Seeing the distress in Furia's eyes brought him back from his momentarily lewd thoughts as she began to speak. "It's Project Phoenix. This man has taken extreme lengths to hide his involvement with HYDRA. Not even Black Widow's revealed files had anything on him. But apparently you know him. And now that your free, he wants you dead." She was now standing right before him. The fear in her heart made her hands tremble and Bucky was quick to notice. Her affection for him was growing at a rapid rate and made him feel slightly uncomfortable. No one but Steve Rogers cared for him this much(at least no one alive today), and there was still a part of him that wished she didn't.

Trying to push emotion aside, Bucky spoke. "Who is he?" Bucky asked, hopeful she'd vibed a name.

Sitting beside him, Furia pulled some of her long hair behind her ear. Sitting that close to him, Bucky could smell the scent of her perfume. It was light and earthy with a hint of vanilla, reminding him of sitting on his family's back porch as he smelled his mother's cooking. He'd lost Winnifred at such a young age, he had very little memory of her, save for the smell of her baking. And in that moment, Furia had brought him back to her. His eyes moved toward her neck as he felt another ping of attraction before his hand went through his hair.

Her otherworldly eyes met his before she finally answered. "Arthur Glenn." She said, expecting him to know the name.

Bucky's eyes looked straight ahead. His lips in a straight line. Glancing her way, Bucky answered. "He was in charge of discovering threats to HYDRA. Anyone who might blow the whistle if they found out the truth. Once he did, it was up to me to eliminate them. He was the one who ordered the kill on Howard Stark."

"As in Iron Man's father?" Furia said, shocked.

A painful shame fell across Bucky's face before he gave her a slight nod. His forehead rested in the palm of his hand before Furia couldn't hold back any longer. The part of her that had seen her future with him had taken over and she quickly moved to face him. Her hand moved across his arm before she reached for his hand. Bucky watched her curiously as she pulled his arm over her own shoulders. His body stiffened as Furia scooted herself against his waist. He didn't move. Didn't protest. He just remained still. The warmth of her body against his felt surprisingly nice. She didn't say anything, allowing her actions to comfort him speak for her. Furia knew that like a feral cat, Bucky would have to be eased into this. But even the most untamed creatures enjoyed a good scratch behind the ears.

Bucky fought the urge to smile. He hadn't felt this good in years and he was sure if he remained on that couch he would fall asleep; content to sleep beside her forever as long as he could keep the peace she brought. Still, he knew that now was not the time for relaxation. He had a hit on his life and that sort of took precedence.

Worried he'd hurt her feelings, Bucky slowly removed his arm from over Furia's shoulders as he spoke. "What about the guy he hired?"

Furia pictured his face. She closed her eyes, imagining every detail as she spoke. "Young. Maybe mid-thirties. Blonde hair. Light eyes. Definitely Ukrainian accent." As she tried to vine further, she felt her mind hit a strange block before she flinched. "I can't vine him though. It's strange. Maybe he's enhanced?" She questioned, looking at Bucky who seemed to be taking in every bit of information she gave carefully. "I did, however, vibe what Arthur Glenn knew him by."

Bucky raised a brow, certain he would know him by his alias. "It was Obsidian." She informed him.

Bucky's eyes narrowed, recognizing the name instantly. "I've seen his work before. He's a hired gun. Clean. Accurate. Works in diamonds so he can't he traced."

Furia closed her eyes. She took a slow deep breath, attempting to vibe him one last time. She clicked her tongue and shook her head, feeling somewhat frustrated. "It's strange. I've never come across a mind couldn't vibe before." Furia admitted.

"We need to leave. If he's found me we're compromised and I don't want your blood on my hands." Bucky immediately pulled the cushion beside Furia off the couch. Using his pocket knife, he tore at what appeared to be a new seam on the cushion. Inside was a significant amount of cash and several passports. He looked toward Furia who had been watching him curiously until she noticed his eyes narrow.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Furia said, realizing Bucky wanted her to get her ass moving.

"Where will we go?" She asked as she reached for her emergency bag(the one that Bucky had told her to put together with all the essentials required for a quick exit).

"Doesn't matter just as long as we write the narrative." He started out before getting his own emergency bag. "Make him believe we aren't aware he's following us. Then we he thinks I'm most vulnerable for the hit, I take him out first."

Furia grinned. "You are so hot it isn't even fair, Jason Bourne."

Bucky raised a puzzled brow, but Furia was quick to wave him off. "I can't allow you to live in a world where you haven't seen such great movies any longer."

* * *

**Upstate New York, 2018**

It had been six days since Thanos' snap and Steve Rogers could hardly sleep. He lay on his shared bed with Natasha at the Avengers compound staring at the ceiling; his thoughts full of a terrible shame he feared would never leave.

He looked toward the clock that read 4 A.M. He ran a hand through his hair with a deep breath, wracking his brain for something to do to pass the time. He was much too restless to simply lie around. He needed to keep himself busy.

Sitting up, his blue eyes fell toward Natasha who was awake and glancing his way. Her brows narrowed as she leaned her head on her hand. "That was a shameful three hours of sleep, Rogers. You need more." She said sternly.

Steve smiled. He leaned toward her, kissing her lips just as she pulled him into a hug. "We both do." Natasha added.

Steve sighed, feeling the weight he carried lifting a little in the comfort of her arms. "Wish it were that easy." He replied.

With their door wide open, the couple suddenly turned to face it, hearing the sound of running feet before someone began to gag. Natasha looked toward Steve curiously before speaking. "I'll make sure Furia is okay."

Steve gave her a nod, just before Natasha stood from their bed and headed out the door.

.

Furia sat on the tiles of her bathroom floor, taking a much needed breath while reaching to flush the toilet. It was the first time she'd had morning sickness and likely wouldn't be the last. She rose to her feet and with another slow and deep breath, She hoped the nausea would pass.

Looking into the mirror above the sink,, Furia's eyes were fixed on her own reflection, but her mind was back in Wakanda, picturing the moment she had lost him.

Steve had all but begged her to stay at the Avengers compound and despite how desperate she was to be alone, a part of her knew James would have wanted her to stay…. Especially if he had known about the baby..

For the millionth time since she'd arrived, Furia closed her eyes and touched her stomach. The baby she carried was his. It was a part of both of them.. She did not care how hard it would be to raise a child on her own. It was the last tangible thing she would have of Bucky and that meant more to her than anything else.

"Furia." Natasha called out as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom. "Everything okay?"

Furia glanced at Natasha before sprinkling water on her face. She reached for her toothbrush and paste, hastily brushing her teeth after spewing all of her dinner in the toilet. She felt her stomach quickly fold into tight knots as she glanced at Natasha. She hadn't told anyone yet buy knew that eventually her bulging belly would give it away.

Still standing in the door, Natasha observed Furia carefully. She could see something was putting her on edge, and given how perceptive the former spy was, it wasn't hard to put the pieces together. Natasha's eyes went suddenly large as she realized what was wrong. "You're pregnant." She whispered.

Furia spit into the sink before setting down her toothbrush with a heavy sigh. She faced Natasha, clenching her jaw and desperately trying to hold back her tears. "Yeah." She said breathlessly. Her eyes averted to the ground as a frost fell over her silver hair. "And he isn't even here to know it."

Natasha drew in a breath, biting the inside of her cheek with a heavy heart. Swallowing she felt it hard to speak, forcing her own emotions aside. "I wish I had something less cliche than _I'm sorry_ to say to you. But I am. Bucky was- "Natasha's voice broke as she swallowed to regain some composure. "He meant _everything_ to Steve. And I _know- _how much he meant to you. How much they all meant to each of us." Natasha's eyes seemed distant with her last words, as images of Sam, Wanda, and the others came to mind. "I just want you to know that- that you're not alone."

Furia looked to the ceiling. A tear fell across her face before she quickly wiped it away. She looked toward Natasha before giving her a weak smile. Furia had wanted to ask Natasha to leave but knew Bucky wouldn't want her to close herself off. And for now she would make it her mission to live the life James Barnes would have wanted for her. "Thanks, Natasha."

Natasha waved her off. "You don't have to be so formal with me. Nat works." Changing the subject she continued. "You should get some rest. Or at least try. For obvious reasons."

Furia nodded, running a stressful hand through her long hair. "You're right." She said softly.

"Then I'll leave you to it." Natasha quickly turned, heading out of Furia's room without another word. Heading back toward her shared room with Steve, who now stood in their doorway, she was quick to notice his astonished expression.

"You heard." Natasha said aloud.

Steve released the breath he'd been holding. The news that Furia was pregnant felt like another heartache he would inevitably carry. Not because new life wasn't a joy. Steve had always loved kids. But because much like himself, this baby would be forced to grow up without a father.

"Yeah." Steve started out, still feeling overwhelmed with loss and wondering how to process what he'd overheard. Something in him felt responsible for this new life and he was yet again trapped in deep waters that crashed around him with tremendous force. "I heard."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Rant, an Explanation, and Encouragement:**

**I want to begin with an apology to my previous readers. I am so sorry that it seemed like I abandoned this story. In truth, I did…. I was going through a very dark time in my life and writing just did not seem possible. I let it cloud my judgements and it even made me doubt myself as a writer. I even began to see the little reviews I had as evidence that I am just not good at this. **

**Looking back, I realized how wrong I was. Just because terrible things happen in our lives does not mean we have to let them control us. I hope that everyone reading this, who is going through something that would change their lives forever, remembers that letting go of your passions isn't the answer! In fact, that's when you need them the most! Let it be your outlet through the heartache. **

**Anyway, thanks for giving this a second chance and if this is your first time thanks for being here!**

* * *

**Madrid, 2016**

Furia jolted upright in bed, her heart racing as she gasped for air. Shards of ice covered the headboard and the sheets were practically frozen stiff as Furia's ability had bursted out of her in her fear. She gripped the thin blankets as her eyes jolted around the small studio, realizing it had been a nightmare.

Running a hand through her hair, Furia's eyes landed on Bucky, who sat upright on the small couch, staring at her intently. Of course he was watching her. The dream, that she was certain was a warning, had been so vivid she had likely sobbed for real(her tears had been quite heavy in the dream).

Feeling her face, her cheeks were wet. She was right. She _had_ cried for real.

Bucky didn't say anything. He just continued to watch her. She could hardly see his face, but a streak of light from an outside street bulb, caused a faint glow to enter through the window, making him visible enough to see his jaw clench.

"You kept saying my name." He told her, his voice trying to restrain his concern.

Furia swallowed, her chest suddenly very heavy and her throat dry. She looked away from his gaze. Her stomach clenched as she realized how vulnerable she'd been in her sleep. James had not only heard her despair but had seen her weep. Biting her lip, a bit if frost covered her silver hair.

Furia thought back on the dream, as images of James' lifeless body caused her to tremble. She shook her head, trying to push it away. James didn't need a fragile woman following him. He needed someone who could handle every tough situation with stride. She couldn't fall apart because a vibe of the future scared her. She needed to figure out a way to stop it from happening.

Quickly rising from the bed, she slowed her breathing, pacing the floor as she tried to regain her strength. Her entire life had been full of tough circumstances, and she sure as shit wasn't going to let a single vibe of the future keep her from having the one guy she wanted most. She shook her head, determined. No. She was going to keep him alive no matter what.

Bucky, who had immediately turned away when Furia stood, drew in a long breath. He wasn't entirely sure if she'd forgotten she was only in a tank top and panties when she'd gotten out of bed, or if Furia simply didn't care that he'd seen so much of her dazzling figure, but he had to admit it was getting harder by the day to push aside his attraction for her. _Damn she was irresistible, _he thought to himself. _And those long legs are going to be the death of me. _

Trying to distract himself, he kept his eyes toward the ceiling as he spoke. "You gonna tell me what that was about?"

Furia looked toward Bucky, raising her brow that he seemed to be avoiding meeting her eyes. Reading his thoughts, she smirked, forgetting she'd been wearing so little. "You don't have to turn away. You have my full permission to look all you like."

Bucky sighed, running a hand through his hair. She was certainly the most forward woman he'd ever met and admittedly he kinda liked it.

Smiling, Fuira rolled her eyes. Her persistence would eventually win him over, she was certain of it. But today was obviously not the day it would happen. "I'll put on some pants." She conceded, reaching for the jeans on the floor.

Furia sat on the edge of the bed with Bucky only a few feet from her. The studio was barely five hundred square feet, and the bed was a pull-out, easily tucked behind a cabinet when not in use.

She eyed him curiously, paying close attention to his eyes. He could be so stoic when he wanted to, but as she read his thoughts, Furia knew he was worried about her. She fiddled with her hands, searching for the words to explain what she'd dreamed.

"This guy that's after you-" She paused, feeling her ice form over her skin as her heart quickened its pace. "He's here in Madrid and I watched him shoot you." She swallowed, forcing back her tears. "I watched you die."

* * *

**Upstate New York, 2018**

**10 days after the snap.**

Furia lay upon the grass, staring at the stars. A tear trickled down her cheek as each breath felt heavier than the last.

Everyday since she'd lost Bucky had been the same. She'd wake up, get dressed, run, shower, eat everything Steve and Natasha suggested(they were like hovering helicopters on baby watch), read, train with Natasha(who kept it light for the baby's sake), then sit outside until a little after nightfall staring into the sky.

It had become such a routine, most days Furia would turn off her brain and just allow her body to run on autopilot. It was easier that way. The pain wouldn't go away, but the distractions were keeping her from losing her mind. But not even the beauty of the stars and peace amongst the trees could erase it entirely. With a deep breath, she touched her belly.

"I'm trying, James. I'm trying so hard for you. For our baby." Furia whispered into the night, her voice shaky from her own anguish. She closed her eyes, turning on her side. Despite everything she did to keep it together, there were moments when Furia's heartache overwhelmed the strength she desperately grasped onto, and as she sobbed aloud, she couldn't help but say his name time and again. Almost as if she wished it would bring him back into existence.

Approaching footsteps from behind her had Furia quickly sitting upright, making sure she faced away from whoever moved toward her. Vibing him, she knew it was Thor. Doing her best to compose herself, Furia turned to greet the god of thunder.

"I did not mean to disturb you." Thor had his hands in the pockets of his sweater. He looked as perfect as he always did, but something in his eyes still displayed how haggard he felt inside. There was something else she could see, but Furia hadn't known him for long and couldn't recognize it.

_Rage. _The moment she'd vibed a little deeper, the emotion practically screamed at her. He was livid with his own failure and yearned for a way to fix it.

"You didn't." She said, still sitting in the grass.

He smirked. "You are a terrible liar."

Furia shrugged, her eyes averted toward the stars. "It's not like I don't do the same thing every night." She picked a blade of grass from the ground, freezing it solid. "Sit out here in a cesspool of despair, until I'm tired enough to sleep."

Thor slowly knelt beside her, hoping a change of subject would help. She was, afterall, pregnant. He didn't know if he would make for good company but if Thor could assist the young woman to forget her grief for but a moment, at least he had helped _someone_.

"Your powers. Have you always had them?" He asked casually.

Furia nodded with a side grin. "When I was two I threw a major tantrum and our entire home was frozen solid."

He chuckled, "And people of Earth think their toddlers are difficult."

Furia suddenly touched her stomach as she tried to imagine what her baby would be like. Would it have abilities? Would they look like James?"

Observing her carefully, Thor could see he'd lost her, carried away by her own thoughts.

"Are you taking care of yourself properly?" He asked, genuinely concerned, already aware of her baby.

"I think so." She answered, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Honestly I just keep doing whatever Natasha says. Jogging but never pushing myself too hard, eating plenty of healthy foods, and keeping our training light."

Thor shook his head. "I have witnessed your routines, Furia. I meant _here_." He pointed to his own mind before continuing. "Your heart and mind are just as important, if not more, than everything else."

Furia felt her lip quiver before she bit it, hoping he hadn't noticed. "I really try. I do." She looked up, begging for the tears to stay back as the ground around them both grew cold. "It's _so hard_."

Thor raised his hand, hesitating on whether to comfort her before finally thinking it a good choice. He rested it on her shoulder as he spoke. "Your tears are not the concern I speak of. In fact, I encourage it " He smiled, tenderly.

Furia turned to face him, raising a brow, causing Thor to chuckle. 'It is my understanding that the majority of women spend a great deal of their pregnancy in tears anyway."

Furia snorted, covering her face with her hands. She hoped she could have a better handle on her emotions than that but as of late she was beginning to think otherwise. "Furia, though I do not know you that well, I can tell you internalize everything. It is okay to hurt. In fact, do so deeply. But talk to someone about it. Let everything in your heart out. If you don't your pain will only increase."

It was good advice. She knew and so did he(whether he would listen was another story altogether). Furia faced him, giving Thor a weak smile. "For a god you're pretty down to earth."

Thor's chest quickly rose and fell as he gently laughed. "My father once banished me until I could learn a little humility and it was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Thor stood on his feet, offering Furia a hand, which she accepted. "You should rest." Thor suggested.

"Yeah." She admitted, realizing how tired she truly was. "Thanks for-" Furia side grinned. "For the free therapy."

"Just a new friend hoping to see you heal." He answered.

Furia waved, heading off to her room. _A new friend_, she pondered. After everything she'd lost. After everything they had all lost. A new friend sounded pretty damn good.

* * *

**Madrid, 2016**

Furia leaned against a stone building in the Cuatro Torres Business Area. The streets around her were flooded with local employees and tourists who had come to view the four magnificent towers. With the hood of her jacket pulled on, she closed her eyes, a single earbud in her left ear with _Folsom Prison Blues _playing lightly as she vibed the minds of those around her, trying to find the one she knew she wouldn't be able to penetrate.

Furia knew the assassin would be there. She'd seen it. And if there was a chance to take him down before he hurt Bucky she would take it. She'd risked a lot coming here alone, knowing once Bucky returned to their studio to find her gone, he would be royally pissed. Still, she could handle Bucky's wrath later. For now she had an assassin to kill.

Furia searched diligently for him, reaching out until it almost overwhelmed her. Vibing so many people was like swimming in a sea of thoughts that crashed over her in waves. One minute she'd vibed someone thinking of their failed marriage, and a second later she'd sense someone hoping they had enough money to pay their bills. If anything was an indicator of the human condition it was how often people let their own thoughts cloud their everyday happiness.

"You look pensive." Bucky's voice caught Furia by surprise as she practically leaped out of her own skin. He leaned against the wall beside her with his cap low and a glove covering his metal hand.

"Shit James what is it with you? Do you get a kick out of scaring the life out of me?"

Bucky shrugged, looking genuinely pissed as he motioned his head for her to follow. "You get a kick out of stupid choices." He said between his teeth. "Why the hell did you come here alone?"

"Obviously I did it to protect you." She didn't appreciate him scolding her. She was a grown ass woman, more than capable of taking care of herself. Here she was saving his life and he had the nerve to treat her like a child. _What he needs is a good punch to the face,_ Furia admitted to herself.

Bucky shook his head, jerking around to face her. "Furia, this is reckless. Stop treating your life like it's worth less than mine." He covered his face with his hand, feeling like he was going to lose his temper with her. Bucky didn't get it. He wasn't worth this. Not on his best day. And she hardly knew him. Whatever friendship she'd seen he didn't want. What Furia needed most was a chance to live, and she wasn't going to have it if she kept throwing her life away for his sake.

"This isn't helping me find Obsidian." He started out. "Having to track you down to save your ass from getting killed is the opposite of help."

"Screw you, James Buchanan Barnes, I came here to kick Obsidian's ass before he could even get to you! I didn't know you were beside me because I wasn't trying to vibe for you, I was trying to vibe for him." She pointed a stern finger at him, moving forward. She was shorter than him but as her cold began to form over her hair and hands, Bucky could see how much he'd ticked her off, and how intimidating she could be. "You're the God damn Winter fucking Soldier! You could sneak up on the President of the United States and the secret service would be none the wiser! Stop acting like I can't handle myself before I stick you in a box of ice so thick you're ass will be frozen solid before you could punch your way out!"

Bucky smirked, unable to hold it back. Furia was tough as nails and didn't take shit from anyone. He admired that about her but sometimes his self loathing and tendency to overprotect women(he'd lost his mom and had come from an era that had taught him to do so), it was hard to step into a new decade.

"I guess I should stop holding you back then." He started out. "The box of ice might just help me take this guy down." He smiled, suddenly taking notice of their close proximity. "Assuming I don't say something stupid and wind up in it myself."

Furia's quietly laughed, her anger dissipating from the way his smile reached his inviting eyes. She would never get used to that killer smile.

Bucky opened his mouth to speak, but quickly noticed the change in Furia's expression. Her eyes grew dark as she seemed a thousand miles away.

He narrowed his gaze. "Furia, what is it."

"I can't feel my cold." There was a fear in Furia's words that concerned him as he glanced around at those near them; his instinctual skills for observation kicked in.

"What do you mean?" He asked, still searching for any sign of a threat.

"My abilities are a part of me. Like a limb. I can't reach for the ice. Like my cryokinetic strength is gone." Furia's voice seemed to break with each word before she gasped. "That's why I can't read his mind!" She exclaimed trepidatiously. "Obsidian suppresses abilities, and he has to be close!"

* * *

**Upstate New York, 2018**

**23 days since the snap**

Furia lay in the grass at the end of another day. Her silver hair was fanned across the blades of shadowed greenery as she listened intently to her music. Avril Lavigne's _Fall To Pieces _serenaded her as a memory of Bucky played in her mind as clear as day….

_He was brushing her hair, breathing softly against her neck. They'd been arguing just minutes before, but it didn't matter. He was good at forgiving her when she pissed him off and vise versa._

_Furia glanced over her shoulder, watching him from the corner of her eye as Bucky combed through the tangles. His calloused hands were capable of gentle acts despite the damage she knew he could, and had, inflicted with them. He was always gentle with her. Firm, for sure, but gentle. _

_"I'm in love with you." She had blurted out before she could even register having said anything. Furia bit her lip. She wasn't about to take it back. She'd meant it. But waiting for his response still made her stomach feel like it was in her throat. _

_He paused before tossing the brush on the floor. Turning her to face him, Bucky pressed his lips against her forehead. With a brilliant smile, he held her close. Furia had freed him from the Winter Soldier. He was Bucky now and forever, and for that, he would always love her. "I'm crazy about ya' Doll." He leaned his head against hers, running his hand through her hair. "I'll love you everyday til I'm done breathing. Maybe even after."..._

His voice echoed in her mind as she tried to vibe him.

_James…._

Furia's hands tensed into fists as she pressed for his mind again.

_James please…._

Silence… There was no response. Just the sound of a soft breeze and the rustling of the trees beside her. Furia sat up feeling suddenly sick. She wasn't even sure why she had tried something so ridiculous, but before she could even contemplate her strange actions, the ground began to rumble beneath her, as the sound of an aircraft caught her attention. Looking behind her, she watched the spacecraft descend toward the ground, before it disappeared from her view, on the other side of the building.

Quickly rising to her feet, Furia began to run before soaring above the roof, landing beside Steve as he ran out the front doors. The woman, who had carried the unfamiliar craft set it down as the landing gear deployed while Natasha, Rhodey, and Bruce exited the compound as well.

"It's Tony!" Furia exclaimed, having vibed him as the hatch began to open.

Leaning against Nebula, Tony looked weary. His grip on Nebula tightened, unable to carry his own weight down the hatch.

Quick to assist him, Steve rushed toward Tony, who gladly accepted his help. His strength had long ago been depleted. He'd been running on fumes.

As Steve helped Tony back toward the compound, Tony felt his shame overwhelm him. "Couldn't stop him." He croaked, the

words almost getting caught in his throat.

Steve swallowed, holding back his own tears. "Neither could I." He admitted.

Tony opened his mouth to speak but hesitated. Saying it aloud was almost unbearable. "I lost the kid."

Steve looked downcast as he glanced at his old friend. The faces of those he'd watched fade away into ash pulled at his aching heart. "Tony we lost-" He couldn't bring himself to finish.

"Is uh-' Tony started out, as his hands began to shake, terrified of Steve's answer. He wanted to know if Pepper was alive but if she wasn't would he be able to handle that truth? Tony wasn't sure.

"Oh my God." Pepper sobbed, as she ran forward. "Oh my God!" Her arms pulled Tony into a deep embrace as her body trembled. Tears fell rapidly across her cheeks.

Tony breathed a deep sigh of relief. There had been detrimental loss and had Pepper been gone too, Tony was certain he would lose his will to keep going. Having her here meant everything. It hadn't removed his grief, but it had settled it a little. "It's okay." He whispered, wondering how he'd ever deserved her.

* * *

Having congregated inside the compound, the entire group sat in a living space while Tony sat at the table.

A holographic report displayed before each of them with the list of names and faces of those lost to Thanos' decimation.

Rhodey rubbed his neck, before addressing each of them. "It's been 23 days since Thanos came to Earth." He said grimly.

"World governments are in pieces." Natasha started out. "The parts that are still working are trying to take a census." She swallowed, knowing how hard her next words would be. "And it looks like he did- he did exactly what he said he was gonna do. Thanos wiped out fifty percent, of all living creatures."

"Where is he now? Where?" Tony asked desperately.

Steve looked to the floor shaking his head. "We don't know. He just opened a portal and walked through."

"I've tried to vibe him." Furia started out. She closed her eyes, as she tensed. "I can't connect to him." She sighed, frustrated at herself. "My telepathy has been off."

Natasha narrowed her gaze. "Understandable." She said, comfortingly.

Tony, who turned to look at Thor, tilted his head, realizing he hadn't joined them. "What's wrong with him?"

"Oh, he's pissed. Thor's mostly sulked around. Hardly talks to any of us. He thinks he failed. Which of course he did." He admitted brutally. "But you know there's a lot of that going around, ain't there?"

Tony raised a brow. "Honestly, until this exact second, I thought you were a Build-A-Bear."

Rocket shrugged. "Maybe I am."

"We've been hunting Thanos for three weeks now. Deep Space scans, and satellites, and we got nothing." Steve paused looking to Tony with hopeful eyes. Tony, you fought him."

Tony scrunched his face. "Who told you that?" He said in irritated surprise. "I didn't fight him. No, he wiped my face with a planet while the Bleecker Street Magician gave away the store. That's what happened. There was no fight." With each word Tony's voice grew more impatient.

Trying to deescalate the situation, Steve didn't move. "Okay." He said, gently.

"He's unbeatable." Tony added.

"Did he give you any clues, any coordinates, anything?" Steve asked, doing his best to remain cordial.

Tony scoffed. "I saw this coming a few years back. I had a vision. I didn't wanna believe it. Thought I was dreaming."

"Tony, I'm gonna need you to focus." Steve could see the tension rising but no amount of patience could prevent Tony's inevitable wrath.

"And I needed you. As in past tense. That trumps what you need. It's too late buddy. Sorry. You know what I need?" Rising to his feet, Tony shoved several items off the table with a violent clatter, as Furia stood, ready to get between them if need be. "I need to shave. And I believe I remember telling all youse-"

He jumped toward Steve as Rhodey held Tony back. Furia moved beside Steve, with ice forming around her hand protectively as Steve touched her shoulder, shaking his head.

_Whatever he has to say I deserve…_

Furia could hear Steve's shame loud and clear. She wished he hadn't felt that way, but the truth is they all did. She couldn't blame him for taking full responsibility for what had happened when she'd done the same.

"Tony, Tony, Tony!" Rhodey shouted, worried that if his friend pushed himself any further he would collapse. Tony had given so much of himself to keep the world safe only to lose in the end, and his inner resentment had turned into an outward anger, and Rhodey was powerless to help his best friend.

"Alive and otherwise what we needed was a suit of armor around the world!" He'd said those words before but this time they had come out hatefully, and Natasha was almost ready to interfere. She moved to stand next to Steve, who was taking every word Tony said as if it were rightfully deserved.

"Remember that?" Tony continued, moving closer to Steve. "Whether it impacted our precious freedoms or not- that's what we needed!"

Steve, thinking of Ultron spoke out. "Well, that didn't work out, did it?"

"I said, we'd lose." Tony's legs were wobbly but he remained on his feet, letting his frustration lead his actions. "You said, _We'll do that together too._ And guess what, Cap? We lost. And you weren't there." He paused, letting his own words sink in. "But that's what we do, right?" Rhodey placed a hand on Tony, holding him back, but even in his weak state, Tony pressed forward. "Our best work after the fact? We're the Avengers, we're the Avengers. Not the Prevengers."

Rhodey led his old friend toward a chair but Tony kept his sights locked on Steve. "Okay." He said, making it clear he thought Tony should be done.

"Right?" Tony turned to face Rhodey, confused as to how he wasn't as furious as he was. Didn't Rhodey understand that had the team listened to him rather than a self righteous pretentious prick they might have stopped Thanos? Steve needed to answer for his sins. And Tony was the man for the job.

"You made your point. Just sit down." Rhodey gestured toward the chair. It was obvious Tony wasn't going to get Rhodey to join in on his wrath.

"Okay." Tony said, but there was nothing okay about how he felt, and if they couldn't see it he would at least make Steve see. "Nah, nah. Here's my point. You know what?"

"Tony, you're sick. Sit down." Rhodey's voice was firm but had gone unheard, as Tony began to push passed him

"She's great, by the way." Tony said, pointing to Carol. His movements were wild and uncoordinated.

"Sit down. Sit." Rhodey repeated in vain.

"We need you, you're new blood." As Tony took several aggressive steps toward Steve, Rhodey sighed, stepping aside. There was no sense left in his friend and as he pulled himself out of the situation Tony's eyes seethed. "Bunch of tired old mules!" He was right in front of Steve now as he lowered his voice to a venomous whisper. Natasha rested her hand on Steve's shoulder, unable to allow him to face Tony's anger alone.

"I got nothing for you, Cap! I got no coordinates, no clues, no strategies, no options. Zero. Zip. Nada. No trust. Liar"

Natasha looked to Steve and his eyes made it clear Tony's words had affected him. Deeply. "Alright that's enough." She said softly, her eyes narrowing on Tony. "Let it go, Stark."

For a moment, Tony remained quiet, staring at Steve with pure contempt, before he ripped his reactor from his chest, shoving it into Steve's hand. "Here, take this. You find him, and you put that on. You hide."

His anger had taken the last bit of strength he's had as his legs finally gave. Hitting the ground, the others began to move toward him, while Steve knelt beside him. "Tony." Steve said concerned, letting go of Tony's hateful words in an instant.

Tony's vision was beginning to darken and his hands seemed to tingle. "I'm fine, I-" He had tried to convince himself but before Tony was even able to finish speaking, everything went black, as the others watched him collapse into a heap, completely unconscious.

* * *

"You okay?" Furia asked Steve who kept his eyes on Tony. He was sound asleep with Pepper at his side.

"Not really." Steve admitted, causing Natasha to rub his back. He pulled her close, letting her comfort mend his sorrow. "But I'm certainly not upset with him. Those words came from a dark place."

Furia nodded. "I know." Tony had always been on the opposite side of the coin as them, but she knew if Steve needed him, Tony would be there. "I think he can be a douchebag."

Natasha snorted, biting her lip as Steve sighed, already used to Furia's mouth. "But he's a reliable douchebag, and I hate to see him like this."

Their conversation came to a halt as Rhodey approached. "Bruce gave him a sedative. He's gonna probably be out for the rest of the day."

Carol pointed to Tony, looking determined. "You guys take care of him. And I'll bring him a Xorrian Elixir when I come back." With that, she walked away from the group.

"Where are you going?" Natasha asked.

Carol didn't even turn to face them. She wouldn't waste another second. "To kill Thanos."

Furia, Steve, and Natasha shared a knowing look. If she had a plan they wanted in. Natasha was quick to follow her, with Steve and Furia close behind.

"Hey, you know, we usually work as a team here, and between you and I, morale's a little fragile." Natasha admitted.

"We realize up there is more your territory, but this is our fight too." Steve added.

Furia crossed her arms with a nod, making it clear she could keep up.

"You even know where he is?" Rhodey asked, joining them.

"I know some people who might." Carol could already see his face. The guy she knew was a man full of information if you paid him right, and any amount would have been worth it to her.

Nebula, who had been listening intently rose to her feet. She had always been a silent observer, but the information she had was detrimental. "Don't bother. I can tell you where Thanos is. Thanos spent a long time trying to perfect me. And when he worked, he talked about his great plan. Even disassembled, I wanted to please him. I'd ask, _where would we go once his plan was complete?_ His answer was always the same: _To the Garden_."

Rhodey rolled his eyes. "That's cute. Thanos has a retirement plan."

"So where is he?" Steve asked, imploring Nebula to finish before Rocket stepped in.

"When Thanos snapped his fingers, Earth became ground zero for a power surge of ridiculously cosmic proportions. No one's ever seen anything like it." He paused pulling up a holographic image as he spoke. It revealed a planet that released a shockwave traversing the surface. "Until two days ago."

"Thanos is there." Nebula confirmed with a look of certainty.

"He used the stones again.' Natasha added, leaning toward the holograph.

Closing her eyes, Furia focused her thoughts on the planet. An image of Thanos became clear and with a deep breath she looked to Steve. "He's there and I'm one hundred percent certain he's alone. I- I think he's injured."

Thor, who had been sitting at the table near them, looked toward Furia. Over the passed few weeks he'd grown to trust the Zendikan. He admired her candor and courage. But most of all caring for her and the baby had given him small moments of reprieve from his anger. Furia was his friend and if she said she sensed him he believed it more than any proof Nebula could give.

Bruce knew Furia's vibe would all but confirm the mission. "Hey, hey, hey. We'd be going in short-handed, you know."

Rhodey drew in a breath, as he considered a hard truth. "Look, he's got the stones so-"

"So let's get him. Use them to bring everyone back." Carol interrupted. She wasn't about to let anyone's fear of losing again stop her. She'd seen countless lives lost all over the galaxy because of that psycho.

Rhodey shook his head. "Just like that?"

Steve gave a curt nod. "Yeah. just like that." He faced Carol with a steadfast expression. He was ready. Ready to take back what he'd lost.

Natasha knew that look well. She'd seen it countless times over the years. In New York. In Sokovia. In Wakanda. It was one of the reasons she loved him so much. He never gave up. "Even if there's a small chance that we can undo this- I mean we owe it to everyone who's not in this room to try."

Furia bit her lip. She closed her eyes as she touched her belly. "If I can give my kid anything, It'd be for this baby to know their father." She nodded her head fervently. "We're doing this."

"If we do this, how do we know it's gonna end any differently than it did before?" Bruce asked each of them in concern. He wasn't afraid to face Thanos once more, but he was still a scientist at heart. The scenarios, whether good or bad, needed to be considered.

"Because before, you didn't have me." Carol said, confidently.

Rhodey gave her an unconvinced expression. Ego could only take a person so far and often became a weakness. He'd seen it before. He'd seen it before. "Hey, new girl, everyone here is about that superhero life. And if you don't mind my asking, where the hell have you been all this time?"

"There are a lot of other planets in the universe." She started out. "And unfortunately, they didn't have you guys."

Steve smirked as if she'd made an excellent point.

Thor, who finished his food, began to rise to his feet, moving to stand in front of Carol as if sizing her up. With his hand raised, Stombreaker immediately rushed toward Thor, missing Carol by inches. Still, she never flinched. Not even a god could shake her strength. With a smirk, Thor looked at his friends. "I like this one."

"Let's get this son of a bitch." Steve said, stirring them into action.

Furia looked to Natasha as they both nodded. They would end Thanos here and now. It was time to avenge what they'd lost.

* * *

**Thank you thank you THANK YOU for reading this loooong overdue update. I will try to update a couple times a month until this story is finished. **

**Also if you are looking for an AMAZING STORY to read while you wait for my updates, consider checking out Blood and Ink by smokenmirrors94! My friend is an INCREDIBLY talented writer and Blood and Ink has become my absolute favorite Lord of the Rings Fanfiction! **

**This author adds a ton of her own twists and turns as the story is told from our world as well as Middle Earth's! It's so well balanced between both places and there's even an LGBTQ relationship which means a lot to me as someone who stands behind every life choice and opinion. Anyway, show her some love she deserves every bit of it!**


End file.
